A Surprise for the Team
by Reina Grayson
Summary: There's a talent show at Gotham Academy, and Van, Dick, Reiena and Artemis invite the team to the show. 2 OCs in this story. Van Eastwood belongs to Cooliochick5, Reiena is my OC.


This idea came to me while listening to some music.

* * *

It was a normal day at Gotham Academy, the prestigious school that the Grayson twins, Artemis Crock and Vanessa Eastwood; as with any normal school day, even a school like GA, they were having an assembly.

"Hello students. The reason for this assembly is to tell you all that we will be having a talent show for your parents and friends. Each student participating can invite two friends and of course your parents may come. The talents can be anything, as long as they are safe. This show will take place on September 7th. Now I know it's very early in the year, but since we have not had one in a few years, the staff and I think it's a good idea." The headmaster of the school said.

The four heroes were sitting together, and were excited to hear this. There was more to the assembly so they were still listening. After about 30 minutes, the assembly was dismissed and school was let out early so the students could figure out what they were going to do.

Dick, Van, Artemis, and Reiena needed to figure out what they were going to do, but they wanted to go ahead and invite their friends.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Mt. Justice was full of teens and a training session was about to begin. The only thing that was holding up the training was the arrival of the kids from Gotham.

"Recognized Robin B01; Artemis B07; Cardinal B08; Indigo B09"

"Do you mind holding off training for just about ten more minutes." Reiena questioned. "We need to ask everyone something, but we are waiting for Roy and Ollie."

"Sure, I see no problem with that." Black Canary stated, curious herself as to what was going on. As if on cue, the Zeta Tubes activated.

"Recognized Green Arrow 08; Red Arrow 21"

"So Vanity, what's up?" The younger archer questioned.

"You go ahead Van." Dick said.

"Well, Gotham Academy is having a talent show on the 7th of next month. The four of us are going to participate. The reason we are telling you all is that we are allowed to have two guests besides our parents attend." Van said.

"We thought it over, and we really wanted you all to be there. I will say I'm inviting Megan and Conner." Reiena said.

"Raquel, Zatanna; would you like to come?" Artemis questioned. The two girls nodded, and M'gann was ecstatic and Conner just gave a smile and nod.

"Kaldur, Wally; I'd like you to be my guests." Dick said, a big smile on his face.

"Uncle Ollie, Roy; I wanted to be the one to invite you two. " Van said as she looked at her family.

The team was excited to be included in the Gothamites' lives since finding out their identities last year. With the announcement over with, the team started their mandatory training session.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Two Days Later, Gotham Academy

Reiena knew exactly what she was going to do for her talent. It turns out the day of the show was also the anniversary of her and Dick losing their parents. Dick and Van knew that the fire controller could sing, and sing beautifully, but the rest of the team didn't know. She knew she wanted to do something to help her show home much she missed her parents.

Right now, the young lady was heading to the headmaster's office to discuss something with him.

"Ah, Miss Grayson; the headmaster is expecting you, go ahead in." The secretary stated upon seeing Reiena.

"Thank you." Reiena politely said and with that entered the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Reiena; I received a call from Bruce this morning saying that you wanted to talk about a special request for the talent show." Headmaster Tarin said as he motioned for her to sit down.

"The day of this show is also the anniversary of when Dick and I lost our family, and I thought of the perfect performance but I'd also like to explain something about my performance before I did it. What I'm saying Headmaster, is that I would like to go last." Reiena explained.

"I could just reschedule the show if you don't think you could do it on that date." Headmaster Tarin remarked after hearing about the sad anniversary.

"No, this is actually perfect, is there just anyway I could perform last." Reiena said, hoping Tarin would agree to this.

"Of course you can. After everyone has turned in their name saying they will perform, I'll make sure that in the program you are last." Headmaster Tarin said as he stood up and headed over to the door. "Do your guests know about the anniversary?"

"They know what it means, but they don't know I'm doing this, it's going to be a surprise." Reiena said as she got up and followed the Headmaster to the door.

"I hope they are surprised." Tarin said and with that he let Reiena leave out of his office before he followed her.

YJYJYJYJYJ

Gotham City, Artemis's neighborhood After School

The youngest archer from the League or team was walking home from school and while walking, she was thinking about what she was going to do for the talent show. Just before she got home, the thought hit her, dancing.

"Artemis, how was your day." Her mother said as Artemis closed the door.

"It was good. There's a talent show next month, and I finally figured out what I'm going to do. I need to put together a dance routine." Artemis said.

"That's wonderful, well, go get your homework done, then you can head to the cave for your daily training." Paula Crock said.

With that said, the blonde archer headed to her room.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Wayne Manor, Dick's Room

Van and Dick were sitting in his room thinking about what they were both going to do for the show, when all of a sudden; the mix disc was playing a song from High School Musical.

"I love this song." Van said

Dick started getting into the song right at the beginning. "You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are."

"Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts." Van sang on Gabrielle's part.

"Van, are you thinking what I'm thinking." Dick asked, seeing how they could match the emotion in the song.

"Oh yea." Van said and with that the couple headed to the entertainment room so they'd have space to move, and to watch that scene of the movie to get the moves right.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Gotham Academy, Show Night

The auditorium was full of people, parents and guests alike, and the team along with the four performers parents were sitting together. The talent was a wide variety from dancing to singing to stunt performances (although there were many spotters and precautions taken on those). Everything was amazing, but suddenly the lights went down and an old hip hop song started coming out of the speakers.

Artemis came in from stage right and started into a dance routine. The words to the song were pretty understandable, and people figured the title of the song was Tootsie Roll from how much it was used in the song. In the audience, Wally's jaw almost literally hit the floor at seeing his girlfriend moving like she was. When the song was over, there was a roar of applause, and the young speedster even whistled showing his support.

A few more performances went by, and Van and Dick finally arrived on the stage. Dick was dressed in a basketball windbreaker outfit while Van was in what looked like a lab coat. When the music started the kids in the audience tensed, as they knew the music.

Troy (Dick):

We're soarin', flyin'

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Gabriella (Van):

If we're trying

So we're breaking free

Troy (Dick):

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

Gabriella (Van):

Creating space between us

'Til we're separate hearts

Both:

But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe

Chorus #1

Troy (Dick):

We're breakin' free

Gabriella (Van):

We're soarin'

Troy (Dick):

Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Troy:

If we're trying

Both:

Yeah, we're breaking free

Troy (Dick):

Oh, we're breakin' free

Gabriella (Van):

Ohhhh

Troy (Dick):

Can you feel it building

Like a wave the ocean just can't control

As Dick finished this part, Van was seen taking off the lab coat and it revealed a beautiful knee length dress

Gabriella (Van):

Connected by a feeling

Ohhh, in our very souls

Both:

Rising 'til it lifts us up

So every one can see

Chorus #2

Troy (Dick):

We're breakin' free

Gabriella (Van):

We're soarin'

Troy(Dick): Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Troy (Dick):

If we're trying

Yeah we're breaking free

Gabriella (Van):

Ohhhh runnin'

Troy (Dick):

Climbin'

To get to that place

Both:

To be all that we can be

Troy (Van):

Now's the time

Both:

So we're breaking free

Troy (Dick):

We're breaking free

Gabriella (Van):

Ohhh , yeah

Troy (Dick):

More than hope

More than faith

Gabriella (Van):

This is true

This is fate

And together

Both:

We see it comin'

Troy (Dick):

More than you

More than me

Gabriella (Van):

Not a want, but a need

Both:

Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3

Gabriella (Van):

Soarin'

Troy (Dick):

Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

If we're trying

Troy (Dick):

Yeah we're breaking free

Gabriella (Van):

Breaking free

Were runnin'

Troy (Dick):

Ohhhh, climbin'

Both:

To get to the place

To be all that we can be

Now's the time

Troy (Dick):

Now's the time

Gabriella (Van):

So we're breaking free

Troy (Dick):

Ohhh, we're breaking free

Gabriella (Van):

Ohhhh

Both:

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

Everyone was impressed when the couple's act ended, as they didn't have any idea they could sing and dance like that. Again applause erupted from the auditorium and it took some time for it to die down. More acts went, and everyone from the team and league that were there were curious as to why Reiena had not performed yet. Finally, after a second stunt act, the Headmaster came out to introduce the final act.

"We hope you've enjoyed the show, and to end things, a very special performance by Reiena Grayson." Headmaster Tarin said into the microphone.

With her name being said, the 15 year old came out on stage. She was dressed in something that Bruce had never seen, but the look seemed to work on her. The look was like something from a country music video, and her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with her bangs hanging in her face.

"Hello everyone. Before I start my performance, I'd like to explain why I'm going to be singing the song I am. Seven years ago I was not always going to prestigious schools such as this one; my brother and I were living in a circus with our parents and some other members of our family. However on this date those seven years ago, Dick and I became orphans when a tragedy hit our family; murder. Well, when this show was announced, I immediately knew what I was going to do. There is a movie I saw that had the following song in it and I feel this song tells how I felt before Bruce Wayne became my second father." Reiena said, and when this little speech it the team and few League members that were there, they were awestruck.

The music began and Reiena took the microphone off the stand.

Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky

Then it starts to rain,

My defenses hit the ground

And they shatter all around, so open and exposed

I found strength in the struggle

Face to face with my trouble

When you're broken, in a million little pieces

And you're trying, but you can't hold on anymore

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believing in yourself

When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue

I know what you're going through

Don't let it beat you up

Hitting walls and getting scars

Only makes you who you are

Only makes you who you are

No matter how much your heart is aching

There is beauty in the breaking

Yeah

When you're broken in a million little pieces

And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believing in yourself

When you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again

Every piece will find its place

When you're broken, when you're broken

mmmhmmmmm

When you're broken in a million little pieces

But you're trying but you can't hold on anymore

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believing in yourself

When you're broken

Oh, when you're broken

When you're broken

When you're broken

When the music stopped, the entire auditorium erupted with applause and everyone stood up. Some people, from what Reiena could tell, had streams of tears on their cheeks, and when she found her family, she could tell that Roy and Wally were bawling, and Bruce was still crying. Everyone else had streams of tears, but they also had a look of awe on their faces. Van, Dick and Artemis were back stage and they were also crying, but the one that was most affected was Dick. Reiena bowed in appreciation and left the stage.

"Wow, Reiena; that was so beautiful. I never knew you could sing like that." Artemis said as she hugged the fire controller.

Reiena looked at Dick, and noticed he was crying into Van's shoulder. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder, after Artemis .

"Sis, that was incredible; also unexpected." Dick said, his voice shaking as more tears fell.

"I wanted to do something to honor our family's memory, and since the show happened today, I thought this tribute would be good." Reiena said.

Before any of the four knew it, they were embracing each other in a hug. Artemis knew what happened to Reiena and Dick's parents, and that Van grew up with the twins, so today was really special to them.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Outside the auditorium, the group of people there for the four teens waited for their friends/children to come out of the building. The wait wasn't long as the teens came out. Bruce and Alfred were the first ones to hug the twins. Craig and Jillian went to Van, and Paula along with Megan hugged Artemis.

"You were all wonderful, and Miss Reiena, I have never seen such a loving tribute. Your parents would have been very proud." Alfred said as he released his young charges from the hug.

With Alfred having said that, Reiena started to cry for the first time today. She didn't want to during the performance, but considering what the day meant, she finally just gave in to her feelings. Bruce released the hug, and Dick hugged his sister, still crying himself. The team saw that the youngest members were comforting each other, so they thought this would make a good team bonding exercise.

"Dick, Reiena; since today is the anniversary, how about we take you out to dinner. You know that you are not alone and you have a new family, so how about we celebrate that aspect." Kaldur said.

"Before that, Kaldur, I think we need to pay our family a visit." Dick said, wiping his eyes.

"Of course, it would not be honoring them if we didn't pay our respects." Kaldur said, and with that the entire team, and Roy, started walking as the twins lead the way to the cemetery.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

It took them about twenty minutes to reach the cemetery and another five to arrive at four gravestones lined up.

"Hey guys, hope you didn't think we weren't coming, but our school had a talent show. Before I go on, these are our friends, from the superhero team we're on. We wanted to let you know we still love you and that you don't have to worry." Dick said as he knelt infront of the two for their parents.

"I did a beautiful song in your honor, and well, the entire school loved it. Even Wally and Roy were bawling. Mom, you always said I had a good voice, and now everyone knows. The team is taking me, Dick, Van, and Artemis to dinner to congratulate us on our perfomances. Of Dick and Van did a duet, and it was awesome. Well, bye mom, dad. And how could we forget our aunt and cousin." Reiena said as she started crying again.

This time it was the team's leader that comforted the fire controller, and she was happy to be able to share her emotions and tell why she was always sad on this day with her friends. With the circus born friends paying their respects, Zatanna realized something was missing.

"Etaerc a rewolf etubirt." Zatanna said and with that vines started to grow over the sides of the four stones and soon began to blossom with a beautiful array of different colored roses. The colors seemed to represent a part of each member of the team's uniforms.

When the twins and Van saw this, they were crying again but this time, it was because their friends really cared. After another few minutes, the circus friends started to leave after saying their goodbyes. The team followed, and headed out for a family night.

* * *

so, three different songs in this story, well one a dance routine. To see how Artemis was moving search youtube for Kyle Massey and Lacy Schwimmer final on Dancing with the starts.

Everyone knows Breaking free from High School Musical.

Then there is Reiena's song. If you want to hear the song, just search Broken by Lindsey Haun.


End file.
